heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorn
, also known as the , is a unit of the Legitimacy Kingdom military,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 formerly the or .Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 12 Etymology A is a legendary creature with a single large pointed horn from its forehead, often depicted as resembling a white horse. Principles All members of Unicorn have the same scars from stiches circling around their necks, symbolizing their decision to 'kill' their former self and be reborn on entering the unit.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 5 As well as undergoing plastic surgery, they have had their fingerprints, palm prints and other biometrics rewritten, changed their blood type via bone marrow transplant and avoided being recorded by the Lineage Department. Background In the past, as the 115th Independent Royal Guard Company, the White Bears were the royal guard unit assigned to protect Princess Staivia Nikolaschka.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 6 Five years ago, the White Bears learned of Dimiksy Nikolaschka's plans to assassinate Staivia under the guise of a Royal Duel and their assassination of Excelsyla to obtain the Assault Signal, however they were unable to thwart or slow the conspiracy.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 13 Three years ago, the White Bears were supposedly completely wiped out by a sudden attack from the Information Alliance during a military exercise in a South American desert. The attack was actually engineered by Dimiksy Nikolaschka's faction, who attempted to kill them using a cluster bomb of miniature thermobaric bombs scattered over their heads. However the unit had anticipated the attack and manipulated circumstances in order to fake their deaths and became Unicorn in order to act against Dimiksy. Afterwards, they carried out many dirty jobs and formed various connections, staining their hands in the process, with many feeling that they'd be going to hell for what they'd done but still resolved to save Staivia. At some point during this time, they approached Claire Whist for her cooperation while disguised as the Night Edge Platoon.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 16 Chronology The Coming of Third Generation During January, Quenser and Heivia ran into members of Unicorn disguised as the Night Edge Platoon on the Cook Addition Islands. Their presence and actions, as well as Claire's behavior, gave them an impression which set off a chain of events that led to the two being reassigned from the islands.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 They also interfered with the two while they were participating in an operation in the Athabasca District as part of the Background Unit.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 As Dimiksy's plot reached its final stages in the Amazon District, Unicorn revealed their true colors and cooperated with Quenser, Heivia, Mikfa and Claire in taking down the Broad Sky Saber. Afterwards, they were met by the marshal of the royal guard and taken into custody, at the same time being reunited with Staivia.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Members *Sogia/Yulenzak *Mars *Sanya *Flat References Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Legitimacy Kingdom